1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 919,424 filed June 26, 1978 discloses a gold wood club head. This golf club head is not hollow but is filled with a filling material so that it is heavy and inconvenient to handle. In addition, it makes use of the elasticity of wood, so that it is rather inferior in the elasticity, and the ball shot by this club head cannot cover a great distance.
To overcome this drawback, a hollow club head made of metal has recently been produced by a lost wax method using a wax mold in order to replace the wood club. However, the club head produced by the lost wax method is prone to pinholes and cracks. In addition, the manufacture is rather difficult.